Marcus Telemachus Aquila
Character Biography Family History Marcus is of the Clan Antonia, though it was not reflected initially in his name. This is due to his father Marcus Maximus Aquila dropping the clan name when he joined starfleet through officer exchange to show that his loyalty was to the whole of Magna Roma and the Federation rather than old Patrician allegiances. Marcus has honored his father's example and done the same. Marcus's mother, Julia Antonia Prima manages much of the day to day holdings of his family while his Uncle Gaius Antonius and his wife Sevella Julia Antonia oversee the business holdings of his family. Marcus has 3 siblings at home, he is the oldest and as such next in line after his father for the family's inheritance. His brother Severus is an active politician and his brother Claudius has applied to Starfleet academy. His sister Antonia is the youngest and the sibling Marcus favors most. After the Celebration of Janus at the turning of 2422 to 2423 Decia Valeria Maximina pledged the Valeri sword to Clan Antonia linking one of the oldest houses in Rome to one that had a hand in the forging of the Early empire prior to the Magna Roma Preservation. The act was reciprocated by Marcus Antonius Maximus Aquila which elevated the name Antonius back to its proper place. This lead to Marcus Telemachus and Marcus Maximus adding the name back to their official Starfleet registration. However they kept the honorific of Aquila, a reminder than Rome still was the greater calling than personal glory. Pre-Starfleet Schooling Marcus was educated in the normal Roma fashion from initial ludus all the way to Rhetorical schooling with established thinkers within the republic. During his youth, he was a member of the Youth Legion, a paramilitary organization that prepares Roma youth for service in the Magna Roma Military. Had Marcus not chosen to apply to Starfleet Academy he was trained to serve as a commanding officer in the legions of Magna Roma. Starfleet Academy Class of 2421 (Early Graduation Winter) Marcus entered Starfleet Academy just prior to the end of the Iconian War. He was immediately marked as a candidate for advanced tactical and command training due to his aptitude scores and the accelerated officer program. He was assigned to the USS Caelian for a cadet cruise, the result of that was a waving of his final two semesters due to combat actions performed granting him a Bachelor of Science in Military Science. He went immediately to advanced tactical training following full recovery from injuries during the cruise. The plan was to send him to command training, however, a position became available on the USS Pilgrim and Starfleet assigned him as chief tactical officer with the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade. USS Pilgrim (November 2422 -Present Marcus serves as the Chief Tactical Officer aboard the Bellerophon Class Science Vessel currently exploring the Large Magellanic Cloud. Notable Missions Operation Rubicon: Mission to retrieve the captured Captain T'Pang and Lieutenant Junior Grade Nkiru Jelani. Marcus planned the mission. It was his first true action in congruence with his duties as a tactical officer. Personal Possessions and Holdings Antonius Ludus and Villa, Southern Peninsula New Italia, Magna Roma outside Capua. Marcus was gifted his families ancestral villa on the shoreline of New Italia. With the return of the Gladiatorial games thanks to holotechnology and renewed interest, Marcus hired his former Legion Instructor and Centurion Mercatus Germanicus to restart the gladiatorial school from hired gladiators and train them to join the new games. The Gladiatorial Ludus was once separated from the villa by barred doors with the slave cells resting beneath it. These cells are under the process of renovation should any hired gladiators decide to remain on site. The Attached Villa has 11 rooms, the decor is extremely traditional and it looks very much like a villa from over 2400 years prior. However this is a trick of modern holography and clever architecture. Though the villa foundation was laid over 700 years prior its interior is modernized with hidden replicators and a holographic system complete with three servant programs and removable roofs over the baths. Antonius Gladius This sword is a match to the one now in the possession of Decia Valeria Maximina. While ornate it is still a very functional blade. Antonius Ceremonial Armor (New-Forged) Marcus Telemachus was presented with a suit of Lorica segmentata, Forged by the VICI Sif of the USS Mjolnir. While the style of the armor is very much in the style of old Rome, the metalwork contains hidden norse runes of power this armor is with him on the Pilgrim. He has modified it with a personal shield system. OOC Information Character Sheet Category:Crew_USS_Pilgrim Category:Characters Category:Lieutenants